pertalemefandomcom-20200215-history
Sulfur
Atomic No. 16 and symbol S | image= Sulfur_Visual.png | imgsize= 160px | color= #fa9fa5 | textcolor= black | gender= Female | age= 17 | birthday= December 2 | birthyear= 1774 | hair color= Blue | eye color= Lavander | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Prisma | form= Solid | favsubject= Economics | clubs= None | roommate= None | bestfriend= Potassium | loveinterest= Carbon (Love-hate) | scientist= Antoine Lavoisier |voice = Usagi}} is a supporting character of the Pertaleme series and is a fourth-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Prisma. Sulfur is assumed to also be the representative of said class. She has a huge affinity for money and will do anything. Her theme color is #FA9FA5 and her Nucleus is a rose pin attached to the ribbon portion of her headband. Character Summary The very wealthy representative of the Big 4 with a huge affinity for money. Sulfur is noted to be the academy’s “Queen Bee” and can be quite arrogant, obnoxious and materialistic. Nevertheless, she is highly respected by the majority of the student body for her effective leadership skills, negotiating tactics and ability to handle her scientist’s expanding businesses at such a young age. When someone doubts her abilities, she won’t hesitate to prove herself that she is capable of many things, even going as far as to doing things she doesn’t like to do. She also dislikes wasting time and money and gets angry when these two are not put into good use. Her special ability is vulcanization. Her Atom shape is a “rose”. History and Background Appearance Sulfur is a teenage girl with lavender hair and sharp blue eyes. She also wears a brink pink ribbon with a yellow diamond-shaped ornament in the center. Sulfur's fashion style is often associated with the high society modern look. Her common look consists of an orange, off-shoulder blouse with yellow jewel designs and pink and purple sequins decorated on the bottom. She also wears a necklace with a yellow jewel ornament attached to it. Her skirt has the same design as her blouse. Her boots are lavender with brink pink stripes on the top and bottom and the recurring yellow jewel ornament. Personality Sulfur is a proud, quite obnoxious, but determined teenage girl who chooses to prioritize her goals over everything else. She manages her time and money pretty well and dislikes distractions. Her growing up in a pampered and classy home has resulted in her setting high standards for almost any choice she has to make, disliking anything simple, common and plain. Abilities Quotes Trivia *Sulfur's ambition is to become a businesswoman and inherit his scientist's business. *Sulfur is one of the few, if not, the only one who addresses her scientist as a parent. She calls Lavoisier "Dad" or "Daddy" but calls him via his surname in serious occasions. *When she was sixteen, Sulfur was given a car as a present for her birthday. Category:Characters Category:Pertalemes Category:Female Category:Class Prisma Student Category:Grade 10 Student